Planning and organizing an event such as a wedding can be a very tedious, time consuming and pressure packed process. For this reason, a continuous stream of articles and books on how to plan and organize events have been presented. However, these items only provide a plethora of questions and check lists to help negotiate the tension filled path of planning and organizing an event. There are agenda systems, project workbooks and the like for organizing material. However, these prior art devices do not present an easy to follow and organized system for planning an event.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a planning system containing instructions and preprinted forms for planning an event within a loose leaf binder. It would be an additional benefit, to have divider sheets provided with projecting index tabs for dividing the contained material into sections. It would be a further benefit, to have a planning system that includes envelopes for storing important documents and receipts. It would be a still further benefit, to have a planning system that includes tools such as pens, pencils, scissors and the like often required in the process of organizing an event.